


Maybe

by shullwedance



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, wait do you even consider it fluff, yuqi is a baby she gave them privacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shullwedance/pseuds/shullwedance
Summary: Jealousy is not only about distrust. It’s about attention and adoration too. One can deeply love and respect their partner, but still get a tiny bit jealous.Though Shuhua never gets jealous about Soojin when they’re at dorm.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	Maybe

“Hi”  
“Hey”

Soojin can’t help but chuckle at the disheveled hair and groggy voice. “You said I didn’t wake you up?” She says teasingly. 

“I’ll be right back.” 

There’s a lot of shuffling on the other end of call. She hears a loud thump and some curse word muttered under breath at some point. When Hoetaek comes back he looks a bit better. Though Soojin won’t tell him that there’s a feather in his hair.

“What was that sound? Are you okay?” Soojin asks leaning her back on the headboard of her bed. She’s curious, but mostly concerned. The man had a stupid habit of stumbling into things.

“I might have hit my knee on the cupboard door, but it’s fine,” he shrugs it off nonchalantly. 

“Yeah sure,” she doesn’t miss how he rubs the spot he just hit. She smiles as her eyes are drawn back to the top of his head. “You need to be more careful.”

He nods reassuringly and grins, promising to look around better. When he notices where exactly she’s looking, he’s quick to remove the feather, showing it to the phone camera. “Seems like I ate chicken in my sleep,” he jokes, making both of them laugh. “So, how was your day?” 

Soojin thinks for a few seconds. When she’s about to answer, the door to her room is slammed open and a body drops right beside her.

“Soojin-ah, Yuqi won’t let me choose what to watch and her show is so boring,” the body complains. “She even stole Haku and Mata from me! Can you believe that? Haku and Mataㅡ My kids!” 

Soojin eyes the younger girl, before sparing a glance at the living room. Yuqi is there, sure, but she’s just playing with puppies peacefully. No evidence of crime in sight. 

Soojin doesn’t hear the TV too. 

“She’s not running in after you to prove that the show is good?” Soojin tries, examining the girl. 

Shuhua shrugs at that, muttering that Yuqi is a lazy old woman. She drags herself up, snuggling into Soojin’s side. Her head is on the older’s shoulder, an arm thrown over her chest, as she looks up at her. Shuhua’s eyes are big and almost innocent, but Soojin knows that there’s a little something hiding in there. She leaves it for later and looks back at her phone. Shuhua turns to it as well.

“Hi, Hui-sunbae!” She yells excitedly, waving at the man. Though there’s something off, but what is it? 

“Hi, Shuhua,” Hoetaek greets her back with a warm smile. “How are you doing?”

“Great.”

“That’s nice, i’m doing well too.”

“Glad to hear that.”

Soojin feels weird. She can see out of the corner of her eye how Shuhua stares at Hui unblinkingly. He almost makes an attempt to say something — anything really _geez it’s so awkward_ — but closes his mouth. They share a glance, both trying to find the way out of the odd situation, but Shuhua speaks up first. 

“Did I interrupt?” 

It all clicks right at that moment. Soojin watches her closely now and it’s written on her face. It’s in the way her lips turn down for a second and her eyebrows furrowed slightly when her hand gestures between her and Hoetaek vaguely. She looks back at the man unsure of his reaction, but to her relief he looks surprised if anything.

“No, of course not. We just figured we’re both free today—” 

“Yeah, I know. We’ve been at the dorm whole day.”

“Right. So... We decided it’s a good day to catch up?”

Soojin can clearly hear a bit of laughter in Hoetaek’s voice, his eyes flicker between her and Shuhua. She bites her lip, trying to hide a smile. 

_For Shuhua this is a serious situation._

She can tell by the way the younger girl presses into her more. Her hands are holding her a bit too tight, her eyes trained on Hui, but she looks so conflicted. Somehow unsure?

 _She looks cute,_ Soojin thinks. But she doesn’t really want her to be in this mood. She’s the older one here, she has to do something, right?

“Maybe we’ll talk later?” 

Shuhua lights up at that as she looks up at Soojin really quick. She tries — really hard — to hide her eagerness, but her lips fail to stay downward. She composes herself at the sound of Hui’s chuckle, clearing her throat and looking back at him with all seriousness. Hoetaek coughs in his fist, but the smile is still there.

“I think I have some free time next week,” he says, trying to recall if there’s any day-offs. “I’ll text you when we have a break.”

“No, wait—”

Both of them look curiously at Shuhua. 

“Please continue. I’ll leave you now.”

She says it without giving out how she feels, but Soojin catches her somber mood anyway. She catches her by shoulder when she makes a move to leave and pulls back. Shuhua falls on her, legs dangling off the edge of the bed.

“Unnie? What are you doing?”

“I’m ending the call,” she says nodding at Hoetaek. He smiles in response, waving his hand at the camera.

“Why? I said I’ll leave.” Shuhua tries to remove her hand, failing several times. Finally, she surrenders, keeping her eyes at her lap, shying away from older’s gaze. “I have to feed Haku and Mata, unnie.”

Soojin sighs and rolls her eyes fondly at her before deciding on something.

“Shuhua,” she calls. Her eyes flicker to her phone, seeking support, when Shuhua doesn’t react. Hoetaek nods, as if understanding. She gives him a small smile mouthing ‘sorry’, but he shakes his head. “Next week, then?”

“Yeah, talk to you later.” He turns his attention to the quiet girl, smiling brightly. “It was nice to talk to you after a while Shuhua-sshi.” 

Shuhua looks up, clearly about to say something, but quickly stops as her brain freezes. She looks at Soojin confused. As realization sinks in, she grows more and more panicked. Her eyes follow Soojin’s lips, but she doesn’t register a single word that leaves her mouth. She looks back up at Soojin’s eyes, her own big and frightened. “Huh?”

“Say your bye to Hoetaek-oppa, Shuhua. He’s waiting.”

She feels a little dizzy as she turns and nods dumbly at the man. There’s humour in his eyes, but she can’t tell if it has any malicious intent. Shuhua looks between them as they end the call and finally finds it in her to mumble out, “what was that?”

“What?”

Shuhua frowns and gathers her strength to look Soojin squarely in the eyes.

“This,” Shuhua points at her cheek. “Why did you do this?”

“Do what?” Soojin asks, playing innocent. She places her phone on a nightstand, turning to Shuhua. She lays on the bed and pats space beside her, asking the younger to lay down properly. To her amusement, Shuhua complies, not moving her eyes from her face. Not even blinking. Soojin’s lips spread in a mischievous grin. “Do you mean this?”

She quickly lands a peck on her lips, taking Shuhua by surprise. Shuhua is slow, as she touches her lips belatedly. She blinks and blinks and blinks again, looking back up at Soojin.

She whines and hides her face in the older girl’s chest.

“Shuhua,” Soojin calls. “Shushu.” She can see tips of her ears turning red, as Shuhua shakes her head, squeezing her waist tighter. Soojin rubs her thigh, attempting to sooth her. “He knows about our relationship. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“What do you mea—”

Shuhua dodges another kiss, pulling her head back, eyes bewildered.

“Ah, really! What’s wrong with you, unnie?”

Soojin rises her eyebrows at that, looking unimpressed. She puckers her lips at Shuhua, latter squeezing her cheeks with a stern face. 

“If you don’t stop I’ll have to kiss you!” She says in a scolding tone. Soojin only hums at that, eyes falling to her lips, expectancy clear in them. Soojin’s hand slides up her hip to her waist, pulling her closer.  
Shuhua suddenly sits up, patting her own cheeks. She glances at the open door — no Yuqi in sight _thank god_ — then back at Soojin. And regrets it instantly.

She wants to run and close the door from other side. She started it, but suddenly there’s not enough courage in her to continue. Not when Soojin looks all cute and hot and oh my god oh my god—

Soojin sits up too, grabbing her neck and kissing her. Shuhua whines, kneading the hem of Soojin’s shirt. They both pant when Soojin pulls away. Shuhua tugs at her shirt needily, chasing her lips for a few more kisses. When Shuhua is satisfied, Soojin places a little kiss on her forehead. 

“He knows we’re dating and he knows I love you. Like _really_ love you. There’s no one to be bothered about.”

Shuhua nods, avoiding to look at Soojin. Neither does she ask her to, squeezing her hand and intertwining their fingers. The younger girl opens her mouth, then closes it and frowns. “I feel guilty, but I can’t— It’s hard to tell you that.” 

Shuhua tries to look at Soojin, but her eyes wander, seemingly nervous as she plays with her fingers. Soojin makes an effort to wait until the younger will get it all out, but she can’t resist the urge to kiss her again, this time slow and soft, pulling away to peck playfully and dive back in. It works magic on Shuhua as she gently pushes her away, now relaxed.

“I didn’t want to feel this way but I can’t help it, Jin. I feel so sorry.”

Soojin notices her shake a little and takes her hands in her own, pressing a kiss to her palms before putting them on her lap. She makes them both lay down, as she holds Shuhua in a tight embrace, chin on her head. Soojin doesn’t rush anything, caressing her hair, making sure Shuhua feels okay.

“I felt jealous. Because of those news, those times, and... I don’t know I shouldn’t have reacted like that.” Shuhua finally says after some time. She pulls away, looking up at the older girl. “I trust you Jinjin.”

Soojin feels her heart swell as she looks at the younger girl, eyes already drowsy and voice hoarse. 

”I love you, Shuhua.”

Shuhua beams at that, eyes half-closed, and when Soojin kisses her suddenly, she squeezes her in a hug, hiding her face. She mutters something, her reddened ears giving her away.

“Night Jinjin, I love you too.”

Soojin pulls a blanket over them. She hums some made up melody, hearing younger snore lightly not long after and somehow it soothes her.  
She starts getting sleepy too.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing idle, first time writing in a while.  
> I got inspiration from that one vlive where Miyeon and Soojin discussed Shuhua’s possessiveness.  
> Feel free to criticize or leave any other thoughts. :)


End file.
